custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Toyland Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Toyland Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in May 18, 1997. Plot When the Winkster steals some toys from the playground, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids must travel to toyland to get them back. While there, Barney tells everyone to get to the bottom of this mystery, and tells BJ and Baby Bop to look at toys. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Carlos *Tosha *Julie *Chip *Robert *Hannah *Keesha *Dr. TickTock *The Toyland Manager Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Winkster's Song #That's What an Toyland Is #Pop Goes the Weasel #We Love All Clocks #When You Have a Ball #What a Baseball Day! #I Am a Fine Musician #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #Down By the Station #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #I'd Love to Sail #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #We Are Little Robots #Me and My Teddy #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #That's What an Toyland Is Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The same BJ and his voice used in this episode were also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Shopping For A Surprise". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney Safety". *The end credit music's arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Musical Scrapbook". *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, when he, Barney, Baby Bop and the kids are trying to get the toys from the Winkster, he slips on a skateboard and starts skating away. Then, he hits the fence of the playground and falls down, and while Barney, Baby Bop and the kids go over to see if BJ's okay, the Winkster escapes. *During a scene where BJ is skateboarding too fast, *When BJ screams while skating too fast, the sound clip is SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when he had soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ yells "Whoaaa!" while skating too fast, the sound clip is from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When BJ cries Whoa! while starting to hit and crashed into the fence, *When BJ hits, and crashes into the fence, the crash sounds were mix of the ones from "Horrid Lorry", "James In A Mess" and "Oliver's Find" are used. *When BJ bumps his knee on the ground after he skateboards too fast, and hits and crashes into the fence, *When BJ yells Ouch!! after he skateboard too fast, hits and crashes into the fence, and falls down, and bumps his knee, *After BJ slips on a skateboard, hits the fence, and falls down, Barney helps him up, and BJ starts to cry that his knee was bleeding, and Barney puts a big bandage cast on BJ's knee to make it feel better. *When BJ cries that his knee is bleeding, the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "Home Sweet Pineapple" (when SpongeBob tells the pebble about his memories), except they are mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ says "Hi" to the Toyland Manager, the sound clip is "Hi, Chief" from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except the "Chief" part is cut off. Plus, it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop scream while riding on a big, long, scary slide, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's first scream from "Roller Cowards" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are riding on the Firey-Fist-O-Pain Roller Coaster), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob had soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop yell "Whoa!" while riding on a big, long, scary slide, BJ's "Whoa!" is the same as SpongeBob's "Whoa!" from "The SpongeBob SquarePants" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump out of the patty wagon), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and slown down, and Baby Bop's "Whoa!" is the same as SpongeBob's "Whoa!" from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob trips on a barrel), except it was pitched up to +3, and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop continue screaming while riding on a big, long, scary slide, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob, Patrick and the crown are launched down back to Bikini Bottom), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck In The Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into the wall, Mr. Krabs and the customers), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop see a dead end at the end of the slide, BJ yells "Dead end!" and Baby Bop yells "Oh no!". *When BJ yells "Dead end!" while seeing a dead end at the end of the slide, the sound clip sounds like BJ's "Gangway!" from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it does says "Dead end!" *When Baby Bop yells "Oh no!", the sound clip is Adam's "Oh no!" from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourseleves", except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. Quotes Quote 1: *(The Winkster stills the toys, and puts into big toy box) *Barney: Oh, no! It's the Winkster! He stilled all of the toys, and put them in the big toy box. *The Winkster: I still the toys, and put them in the big toy box. And I better run away. (running, and hooting) *BJ: I better catch the winkster, Barney. *Barney: OK, BJ! *Baby Bop: Ooh. *The Winkster: I'm running, and hooting. (hooting some more) *Barney: BJ, watch out for that skateboard! *BJ: (slips on a skateboard, starts to skate away too fast, and screams) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Help! Me! I can't stop! Help!! *Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids: Uh-Oh! *Baby Bop: My brother's gonna crash! *Chip: (covers his eyes) I can't watch! *BJ: (still skateboarding way too fast) Whoaaa! *Barney: Oh, BJ! watch out that fence! *BJ: WHOA! (hits and crashes into the playground fence as a loud crash is heard, and falls down and bumps his knee on the ground) Ouch!! *Winkster: It's my chance to escape! *Barney: (he, Baby Bop and the kids rush over to BJ) *BJ: (laying on the ground, groaning) Ohh, aye-yi-yi. *Barney: Are you all right, BJ? *BJ: I'm fine, except for my knee. *(Barney helps BJ up) *BJ: (continuing his speech) It is bleeding. (cries with tears) *Barney: Well, BJ, I'll give you a big bandage cast on your knee to make it all better. *BJ: (as he stops crying) OK, Barney. *Barney: That's a great idea. (uses magic and a big bandage cast appears) *BJ: (as Barney puts the big bandage cast on BJ's hurt knee) It would be better. Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome. *Shawn: Let's go find the Winkster. Closed-Captioned version Quote 2: *Toyland Manager: Hello. I'm the toyland manager. *Barney: Hi, Mr. Toyland Manager. I'm Barney. And these are my friends, BJ. *BJ: Hi. *Barney: Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Hi. *Barney: Shawn. *Shawn: Hi. *Barney: Carlos. *Carlos: Hello. *Barney: Tosha. *Tosha: Hi. *Barney: Julie. *Julie: Hello. *Barney: Chip. *Chip: Hello. *Barney: Hannah. *Hannah: Hi. *Barney: And Keesha. *Keesha: Hi. *Toyland Manager: It's good to see you again. *Barney: Thanks, Mr. Toyland Manager. *Toyland Manager: You welcome. *Barney: Okay, gang, you know the drill. Let's split up and get to the bottom of this mystery. BJ, you and Baby Bop will look at toys in his place. *BJ: Yes, Barney! Come on, Sissy. Let's go and look at toys! *Baby Bop: Oh, Goodie! Quote 3: *(after the song "Down By The Station") *BJ: Hey, Sissy. Look at this slide. It's high at the top, and deep at the bottom. *Baby Bop: (whimpering) Ohhh! I don't like high slides! They're scary! *BJ: Aw, come on, Sissy! You'll love it! (chuckles) This would be fun! *(BJ and Baby Bop sit down at the top of the slide and start to slide down) *Baby Bop: (whimpering) Ohh! Ohhh! Ohhhh! *BJ: It is gonna be great, Sissy! *(the two continue to slide) *BJ: That wasn't so bad Sissy! That wouldn't be-(sees that they start to slide down really fast and gasps) What's happening?! *Baby Bop: We're slidding down too fast! *BJ and Baby Bop: (both scream) Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! *BJ: You're right, Sissy! *BJ and Baby Bop: Whoaaa!!! *Baby Bop: (whimpering) Ohhh! *BJ: It's so scary! You're right, Sissy! *(we pan to the other side of the toyland. Robert, Hannah, Tosha and Carlos is looking for Barney, Shawn, Julie, Chip and Keesha) *Robert: Hey, Barney? *Hannah: Shawn? *Tosha: Julie? *Carlos: Keesha? *Robert: Chip? Are you there? *Barney: Yes, we are. (they join them to the group) He must be still around somewhere. *Carlos: He must be, Barney. *Keesha: Where can that Winkster be? *Barney: I don't know. We have to find out soon, Keesha. *Shawn: And he must be stopped. *Barney: You're right, Shawn. *Chip: And the toys must be brought back. *Hannah: And we must get them back. *Julie: And that Winkster has to be defeated. *Barney: You're right, Julie. I agree.And we must be finding him so soon. *(cut back to BJ and Baby Bop still riding on the big slide) *BJ and Baby Bop: (still screaming) *BJ: What are we going to do?! *Baby Bop: I'm not sure, BJ! *BJ: (sees a dead end on the bottom) Dead end! *Baby Bop: Oh no! *BJ: Keep thinking! We're heading for that end! *Baby Bop: Maybe we could go turn to the right end. *BJ: We should would! But how-(they already went to the entrance to the dead end) Aw, yi-yi-yie! We're getting closer to the dead end! *(BJ and Baby Bop fall down to the dead end) *BJ and Baby Bop: (screaming as they fall) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (they land on the bottom, to turn out that they are in the same era where Barney and the kids are. They are laying on their sides) *BJ: Aw, yi-yi-yie! *Barney: (sees that what happened to them) What happened to you guys? *BJ: The big scary side. *Barney: (as he helps them up) Are you all right? *BJ: Yes. Nobody is hurt. *Barney: I see. *BJ: Me and Sissy better get back to the place where we can look for more toys. *Barney: Okay, BJ. Both of you will look after more toys. *BJ: We will be right back. Come on, Sissy. Let's look for more toys. *Baby Bop: Oh, Goodie!